edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edfection
Edfection is an episode about Ed, Edd n Eddy have got sick from a cold an upper respiratory illness caused by a mixed infection (Like allergens virus or bacteria). Plot The Cul-De-Sac starts to rain. The Kids: Aw Man! Sarah: C'mon Jimmy lets play in my house. Jimmy: Okay Sarah. Eddy: We can't scam when it's raining! Edd: You know Eddy rain can the plants alive. Eddy: And had did you know that?! Ed: U'm guys I felt like I have a runny nose. AHCHOO! Edd and Eddy: AHCHOO! Ed: Oh No! MY NOSE IS BROKEN! Edd: It seems the rain gave us a cold. Eddy: C'mon guys lets go to Ed's room to get some rest and have some food. Ed: Okay Eddy. (Meanwhile in Ed's room) The Eds: AHCHOO! Eddy: Well guys It's good to be in bed and have no school. Edd: The problem is Eddy having hatred of school is not a good option. Eddy: Well get use to it. AHCHOO! Ed: Gravey guys? Edd: It's nice to give us some gravey Ed but I've got my own food which include grapefruit and a drink of fruit juice. Ed: Want gravey Eddy? Eddy: I've got omelets and soda Ed. Ed: Okay Eddy. AHCHOO! Edd: Our parents gave us the pills that can support our immune system. Ed: Um whats an immune system? Eddy: I've already know about the immune system. Edd: Yes what is it Eddy? Eddy: It's the network of cells, tissues and organs that can help us fight off a sickness. Edd: Correct Eddy. The cleverness of the immune system it also helps us fight off infections. Hmm I didn't know that Ed kept his chalkboard in his closet. (Edd starts to draw the immune parts of the immune system) Edd: Heres the network of the immune system. You see here the immune system helps us fight off pathogens. Pathogens are any disease causing agents. A virus and a bacterium are pathogens. The skin blocks the pathogens from entering our body, the mucus in the nose traps many of the pathogens when we breathe in preventing them from entering our blood stream, stomach acids kill germs which live on the food we eat and white blood cells or leukocytes patrol inside our blood vessels looking for harmful germs. Yes Eddy? Eddy: Are there any types of white blood cells? Edd: Um yes Eddy the types of white blood cells are phagocytes and lymphocytes. The Phagocyte's job is to digest pathogens and represent the antigens to the lymphocytes. The lymphocytes job is to proteins to destroy germs. Granulocytes, Macrophages, Monocytes and Dendritic Cells are phagocytes, T Cells like Helper Cells, Natural Killer Cells, Cytotoxic or Killer T Cells and Memory T Cells and B Cells like Plasma Cells and Memory B Cells are lymphocytes. Antibodies are Y-shaped protiens that disables germs and they are used by plasma cells. Cytotoxins are proteins that Killer T Cells and Natural Killer Cells use for destroying virus or bacterium infected cells and cancer cells. Okay Ed do you understand? Ed: Yes Double D. Edd: Good now. What uses antibodies? Ed: The white blood cell called a plasma cell. Edd: Correct Ed. Eddy: Hey I'm not sick anymore. Edd: Me two. Ed: Our white blood cells must have destroyed the cold. Horray! Eddy: C'mon guys lets go watch TV. Ed: Okay Eddy. Edd: Remember kids always stay away from everyone that has a cold and keep your immune system supported. THE END